Fall Into My Arms
by AutumnIsOnFire
Summary: A Robin and Starfire Fan-Fiction. Starfire gets twisted in her own self-hatred and runs away from the tower, with nowhere to run, she takes refuge with Morgan, but is Morgan all that he seems?
1. Conclusions

Disclaimer – I own The Teen Titans, Peter pan, War and Peace and The Bible. No, I'm kidding. The most valuable possession I own is a TV.

Fall into my arms 

**1. Conclusions**

"Robin!" Starfire's cried echoed through the night.

"I'm coming Starfire!" Robin shouted, although, he could not see, there were shadows surrounding him, he ran through them, but it was still dark, and he could still hear only the girl's screams and the ocean roaring.

He finally came to a dark pit in the middle of the violet wasteland.

Starfire was holding helplessly onto the crumbling edge.

Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She fell into his arms, her head lay on his chest, he started to feel funny again, he could feel his head starting to fuzz over again, his legs where she sat were starting to shake.

She started to sob, Robin wrapped his arms around her so carefully, and laid his head on top of hers, he could smell the jasmine in her hair.

"Starfire," he whispered.

She looked at him.

"I…love you," he said.

Starfire did not say anything, then her eyes narrowed at him, she picked up her hand and slapped it across his face so hard and sharp, and then she picked herself up and ran away, leaving him sitting alone.

Robin's Point Of View 

I woke up. Damn it, I was angry. Why the hell ahd I been having these dreams all the time. They were more frequent now than ever before, I just dream of Starfire each night and then wake up. It was starting to get on my nerves.

I sighed. This had to stop. I really needed to tell Starfire all these feeling bottled up inside me. But, what if she didn't feel the same way, I know she cares about me, but does she _care _for me, in a way I do for her. What if she rejected me completely? Slapped me and looked at me in utter disgust as she did in the dream? She might, I'm no way as good enough for her. She's a _princess_ for god's sake.

But keeping things to myself isn't doing me any good either.

I need a sign.

Damn it.

I needed to tell her. Now.

Although she probably won't feel the same way.

That doesn't matter, she needs to know right?

What if she laughs at you…?

No way, she wouldn't do that, not Starfire.

This is so dumb! I argue with myself about whether or not to confess my love to her.

That's it. My minds made up. I'm telling her everything, I'm going to open my heart to her and pour out every single feeling and thought. Maybe not _every _thought.

Or maybe I should write it down…?

No! I'm telling her! Tomorrow!

Or maybe the day after that…

I tried to sleep. It was impossibility. I needed to walk. Walking helped get things out of my system. So I walked, all the way to the top of Titans' Tower where I first saw Star arrive, she floated down onto the roof and she was so very much like an angel as she was now.

I sighed; I seemed to be getting good at that. Why was this breaking me inside? It was driving me crazy, how can I fight all these criminals and monsters with so much confidence and bravery and then I get one small smile out of a girl and I'm so weak I could die right there on the spot.

The sun was almost risen, I had watched that sky almost the whole night and still not come to any conclusions about myself or my feelings.

Then it was day, and day was the time I could see her. See her properly and worship her from afar. Not these visions haunting my dreams, and no matter how much it pains me to admit it, I can't focus without her by my side now. If she was to leave tomorrow, I couldn't fight anyone or anything else ever again, as she is my one. I guess, this is what it feels like when you finally fall in love.


	2. Garden Of Promises

**2. Garden Of Promises**

Starfire's point of View 

It was unusual for me not to be the first one awake. It was always me up early and making breakfast, but this morning, it was Robin.

Robin.

Robin.

Robin.

I can't get enough of that name. I have adored him for so long and I want to be able to talk to him, to tell him all my secrets, but that's worthless, if he does not know my greatest secret. That I love him so much. That is stupid though, he is not the type of person, he is mysterious, brave, confident in every thing he does, he sees life as a true man. I am a silly little girl compared to him.

Maybe that's what he sees me for. A silly little girl.

I have acted juvenile whilst on this planet. I did not understand it at all, and he was the one to explain it all to me, no matter how many times I asked, he must have been very annoyed inside, yet he hid it from me, so not to hurt my feelings.

There's no way he could love me back, either, it would be too much of a gamble for him. For the Titans, for this city.

"Hello Robin, you are up early," I stated out to him.

"What… um, rough night, sorry," He mumbled, not turning to face me.

I got very downtrodden at this. I mean, he doesn't like me enough to even look at me in the eye.

He turned round.

"Eggs and bacon, your favourite," he said and served me it.

I smiled at him.

"Why thank you Robin, that is very kind of you," I thanked him.

"Hey, look, it's snowing!" Robin ran to the window, smiling, and at that moment I realised, behind that tough, confident figure, there was still a child inside of him, with his boyish grin, I laughed at him.

"Want to take a look outside?" he asked me, grabbing my hand.

"Sure," I replied, smiling back.

Robin's point of View 

I couldn't believe it. Snow. I loved snow, ever since I was a kid. And the perfect thing was, the only person there to share it all with, was Starfire.

It was freezing, but everything was pure, white and perfect. Starfire tenderly touched the frozen leaves in our garden. I then came across a thought.

"Hey, Star, have you ever seen any snow before?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"No, Robin, this is the first." She responded.

I nodded.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked her.

"Very beautiful," she agreed.

There was silence between the two of us for a small while.

"Robin, may I ask something of you?" she asked.

"Yeah, Star, what is it?" I asked.

"Promise me something, Robin,"

"Yeah, anything,"

"Promise me, that you'll always tell me the truth, no matter what, promise me, you'll catch me when I fall,"

"I promise Star, of course I'll always be there for you,"

"Are you sure Robin, you won't mind what I tell you? You'll tell me everything you think too?"

"Yeah, you can tell me anything,"

"The there's something I need to tell you,"

"That's okay, Star, because, because I need to tell you something too,"

This was it. This was the moment I'd been waiting for, it was the perfect opportunity.

"WOAH! CYBORG! CHECK IT OUT! IT'S SNOWING!" Beast Boy's cry destroyed the moment.

I could have killed him. Killed him, long, hard and painful.

"Argh! Wanna make a snowman that looks like Raven?" Beast Boy asked them all.

Starfire giggled and went to join them.

I sighed. Things were so confusing.


	3. Losing Confidence

Chapter 3 – Losing Confidence Starfire's Point Of View 

I couldn't believe what fun you could have with snow. Snow was beautiful! It would have been a perfect day but I was still downhearted, it didn't seem like I could ever get across to Robin all the things I needed to tell him. My heart was heavy by now. I'd been stung by love and this pain wasn't going away.

Why was I so stupid? Why did I end up making a fool of myself, I could have told him, but I started to ask him pointless, meaningless questions, making him make all these promises, he must take me for a right idiot. Why was everything so confusing? So depressing. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the Titans' siren warning us all of a robbery.

Robin's Point Of View 

"Titans' Go!" I shouted hearing the alarm, everybody was ready and we set off to the scene of the crime. Where Dr. Light had found a bank to rob.

"The Teen Titans, we meet again" He said.

"You won't get away with this Light," I shouted back.

I was in no mood for a battle. Not today.

Raven was the first person to strike.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos,"

It was true. Light was naturally scared of Raven; he wasn't any competition for us.

She had him held firmly.

"Starfire! Now!" shouted Raven.

Starfire flew, put up her hand ready for her starbolt, but there was nothing. She tried again, yet there was nothing, she gasped and helplessly tried one last time.

"Starfire! Now!" Raven repeated.

"I… I can't…" and with those words, she dropped. She completely stopped hovering in the air and crashed right down to the bottom.

"Promise me, that you'll catch me when I fall," her words she had spoke to me earlier that day flashed across my mind. So I ran. Below where she fell to the ground. She landed in my arms.

"Robin," she said, meekly.

"I kept my promise Star, I caught you," I said.

She merely responded with a sob.

Starfire's Point Of View 

I had failed.

Failed. I am completely hopeless.

How could I do this to them? How could I lose myself? Maybe… maybe they were better off without me anyway.

"Starfire?" Robin's voice at my door interrupted my thinking.

"Come in," I replied. The moment I said this, I regretted it, why did I agree? I had just embarrassed myself.

"Star, what, what happened back there?" he asked sitting next to me.

"I… I'm sorry, I can't be a Titan anymore Robin," I said at once.

"Why? Why can't you?" he asked me, shocked.

"Because, I am no further use to this team," I responded.

"How?" he asked me.

"I have lost my abilities to fly, I have lost my abilities to use my starbolts." I replied. I might as well have told him the truth.

"But why?" he asked again.

"Please, I do not wish to say… if you require the truth, I sugest you ask Raven," I said to him.

He got up and left me.

I am so stupid. I can't even bring myself to tell them myself.

Robin's Point Of View 

Starfire had just told me to ask Raven. I did not understand, but I complied.

"Raven." I said, standing before the girl.

"Robin," she replied.

"Listen, Starfire asked me to ask you about why she can't use flight and starbolts anymore, so I came to ask you," I finished lamely.

"It is because, she has lost her happiness. She has lost her confidence." Raven answered me, and surveyed me to sit.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Simple. When the Puppet King switched our bodies, she had to tell me the secrets to flight and starbolts," Raven said.

"Yeah, I remember her telling me ages ago about flight," I thought back to when we first formed the Titans.

"Think happy thoughts," Raven said.

"And Starbolts?" I asked.

"Boundless confidence," Raven replied.

"But why hasn't she got these things anymore? She's normally so full of life," I said.

"I would tell you, but I don't tell secrets," Raven said.

I knew this was my cue to leave, but I needed to know more.

"Raven, I have a right to know," I said, not moving from where I was sitting,

"Robin. Secrets are like a really good book. You know it yourself, and you might let somebody borrow it. But when they do, they don't have a right to lend out your property, do you understand?" Raven said to me, looking me in the eye.

I paused.

"But," I said, "Were you loaned Starfire's book, or did you just decide to read it?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Raven blushed.

"I… I did not read her mind!" Raven said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Well, okay I confess, yes, she seemed down, and I looked up the reason, I am never telling anybody Robin, and don't you dare tell Starfire I read her book, I mean mind." Raven warned me in a harsh whisper.

"Okay, Okay, I won't steal Starfire's book, you happy?" I asked.

It still didn't feel right. Starfire was so unhappy, she didn't have any happy thoughts to get herself off the ground. That would mean she was unhappy. Maybe it was my fault. I should really be there for her.

She might turn be away.

Or she might be grateful.

It might be a great opportunity to set my feelings straight.

Even if she rejects me, I want to be there for her. I want to give her every last bit of her happiness back. She deserves it. For who she is. And not what books she owns.

So when I walked past her door I stopped.

I opened it.

I called out.

There was no answer.

That was because there was no one inside.

She was gone.


	4. Ineffective

Review Thanks 

Angelina Johnson – Thanks I'm glad you like it! x

Grey Rain – Thanks for the concern! Thanks for being my first reviewer! That means a lot! Thanks for telling me I rock! XD I like that! X I might write a BB/Rae one later!

Bbslilangel – Thank you! You're so sweet I hate ruining the moment but it's something I always do slaps self x

Ldy-FloR – I'm always updating! I write a lot ; Thankies for reviewing x

Jadedea – Will do honey! Thankies! X

Oenone – Thnaks for the tip! I'll make sure of it x

Robin and Star fan – I will! X (for a fellow Mecano fan : ))

Jeanniestorm – I'm sorry! I'll try an spread thing out! Sorry! I just HATE battle scenes, mesa isn't very good, so I do tend to rush them, sowwy!

Titan StarFire 100 – Thanks a lot Will do!

Hatsuharulove – Thnaks Laura, glad you like it…. Unless you're sarcastic….

Chapter 4 – Ineffective

_Starfire's Point Of View_

I had made my decision. I would leave. There was no way on Earth I would be more of a burden to the Titans.

It was over, no matter how much I disliked it. I had made myself become unhappy, futile, complete and utter worthlessness, there wasn't any way that Robin could have feelings for me now.

I wandered around the streets of Jump City, but it suddenly dawned on me. I was an alien on a foreign planet, how could I cope without my friends? That was my place to live. I had no money either, I couldn't buy food, and I'd left all my belongings back at the tower.

It was coming dark now, and the snow fell harder, I was so cold. I hadn't stopped to think I would need more clothing.

I had nothing.

I used to have everything.

I used to have a home, friends, food, and protection… Robin.

Now, I had none of those things.

My candle had burnt out.

Jump City. It wasn't the same come nighttime. It was full of youths and drunken men coming and going past the hiding spot I had took refuge.

My breath was swirls of mist and my tears had frozen down the journey of my cheek.

Was this dying?

Was I dying on the inside?

I needed to get to Tameran. I needed to see a friendly face. One familiar and warm. But it would be impossible to get to Tameran. I don't have any transport or money for transport, and I couldn't fly.

This life was ineffective.

"You," I heard a raspy voice say, I turned to see a man, he looked about mid-forties.

"Come with me," he said to me.

"No," I squeaked, nervously.

"I won't hurt you," he held out his hand, beckoning me.

"No," I repeated, but he only moved closer.

"Hey!" I heard another male voice shout.

We both turned to see a boy, around my age standing beside us.

"Clear off, idiot," the boy said in my defence.

"Now, now boy," the man said.

"I said now!" the boy shouted kicking the man in the shin. He doubled over in pain.

"Come on," the boy grabbed my hand and pulled me away from where I sat on the ground. We ran.

We stopped for breath in a part of Jump City I'd never seen before.

"You crazy, doll? Why you sittin' there all alone?" he asked me.

"I… I don't have anywhere else to go," I cried.

"Huh? You got no home?" he asked.

"No, I ran." I explained.

"Yeah? Me too," he said.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Morgan, you?" he asked.

"Starfire," I replied, holding out my hand in greeting.

He shook it.

"Pleased to meet'cha," he said smiling.

"Yes," I smiled back.

"So," he said, as we sat on a park bench.

"What'chu on the run for?" he asked.

"I… I am in love." I said.

"So you ran away? What for?" He asked, surprised.

"I don't think he could ever love me back," I replied, sadly.

"Woah, doll, how he can resist a cracker like you, he must be crazy," Morgan joked. I laughed, though I didn't find it amusing.

"I, I got depressed, so now, I can't help my friends," I explained further.

"Oh, yeah, you're that girl from the superhero dudes all the way across town aren't'cha?" he said realising who I was.

"Yes," I nodded my head.

"You're that alien girl who shoots them things, I've seen ya, you can fly an all, woah, you're really something, how comes ya can't help em' anymore?" he said.

"I… I can't really let you in on those secrets," I said.

"Come on, ya can tall me, I won't tell nobody," he put his hand on his heart.

"Well, to fly and shoot starbolts, you need happiness and confidence and I seem to have lost these qualities," I replied miserably.

"Because you're in love?" he asked.

"Precisely." I added.

"Well, doll, I'm afraid I can't help ya, I ain't so good with happiness and confidence myself," he sighed.

"What about you, Morgan?" I asked, "Why are you on the run?"

"Dad's a gangster, he an mom got killed, burnt to death, hafta run away, they'll get me," he mumbled.

"I'm so sorry," I said earnestly.

"No worries, it was years ago," Morgan said.

We sat in silence, in the snow; a small snowflake landed on my eyelash, Morgan took his finger and wiped it off.

I turned my head; I couldn't do this with him, not when my heart pined for Robin.

"I'm sorry," he said, noticing my reaction.

"I shouldn't have,"

I just nodded.

"Well, doll, we can't just sit here in the cold all night ya know," he said, standing up.

"Where, where do you sleep, Morgan?" I asked him.

"The old church, it's a weird religion, been studying it while I've been there actually, not much to do when in hiding, nobody goes into that church anymore, so I figured I could stay there for a while, they have loads of books, so I been reading em all, quite interesting really," he said.

"Oh," I replied.

"You're welcome to come, doll," he told me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Well, you're not spending your night in the snow," he said.

For the moment, I was thankful.


	5. Searching

Chapter 5 – Searching Robin's point of view 

This was bad. Really, really bad. Starfire had been missing all night. I had never been sicker with worry, there I went again. The others told me that it was okay, she'd probably went out for a walk, be back by morning, but it was not okay. I didn't believe that, she was unhappy, hurt, and I shouldn't have left her side. And now, I couldn't sleep for the second night in a row.

Where was she sleeping? Was she safe?

I needed to get out of that tower and look for her. But I couldn't. If I did find her, what would I say? What would _she _say? What if she refused to come back to us?

The questions plagued my mind; I was on the edge of insanity.

"Titans!" I shouted, walking along the tower, rapping of each of their doors, I couldn't hold everything in anymore.

"Robin? What? Why are we out of bed at three in the morning?" they questioned me.

I was sick of questions.

"We are looking for Starfire, guys. Now! We have to." I said.

They all looked at each other.

"Yes, I agree, she might be in danger," Raven nodded.

So that was it, we were out to find her, no matter what it took.

(A/N – Can I just say, I have no idea about motor bikes or cars, so I'll probably be getting the motions all wrong ; Forgive me!)

"Cyborg? Any sign?" I asked into my communicator.

"Robin, no, if I see her, I'll call, stop calling me every five seconds," Cyborg turned off his communicator.

Damn him.

I pushed forward to accelerate my bike, it wasn't going fast enough. I didn't really know where I was in the city, but, I continued searching, even though I couldn't find anything.

I was on the edge of a corner. Red Light. I stopped quickly.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Damn it!" I kicked the side of my bike.

Yellow light.

Green.

And go! I told myself. But I didn't go.

"Damn it all, I'm out of gas," I jumped off the bike, and left it in the snow.

Stupid bike.

I kicked the edge of it.

And it hurt.

"Ow!" I shouted.

"Robin? You okay?" Beast Boy's bird figure resumed normal form beside me.

"You seen Starfire?" I asked, clutching my leg.

"No, Robin, I can't find her anywhere." Beast Boy held up his hands.

Life just wasn't fair.


	6. My Dark Protecter

Chapter 6 – Dark Protector Starfire's point of View 

"Morgan?" I asked my new companion.

"Yeah?" he mumbled, transfixed on the locks of the large wooden church door.

"What type of church was this exactly?" I asked him, as I looked at the hideous patterns on the walls of sculls and shadows, demons and dark mists.

"It was a church Starfire," he came right up close to me so his face wasright next to mine, he clenched his teeth and grabbed my face, he grinned maniacally. "that specialised in witchcraft."

I knew once he said those words, that I had made a huge mistake. I immediately made a run for the door.

"You can't escape, doll, everywhere is locked, you can't get out, you are all mine," he said, laughing.

"What, what are you going to do to me?" I sobbed collapsing near the door.

"Nothing harmful if you don't obey, doll," he turned to face the altar.

"Morgan," I said through tears.

"You address me as master, you got that?" he shouted at me.

"Master?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing those things? Is it because those men killed your parents?" I asked him, slowly rising from where I sat.

He laughed. He laughed so coldly and harshly it sent a shiver down my spine.

"My dad wasn't a gangster, _I _killed my parents, I burnt them to death and I loved watching them just crumble," he laughed again.

This time I gasped.

"What?" he turned and started to walk closer to me.

"You killed your own parents… why?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Because he told me to." Morgan turned back to his altar, it seemed that he was flipping through a book.

"He?" I asked.

"The demon," Morgan let out a huge breath.

"Demon?"

"Anguish. He is my master. That is the religion I follow. He told me to kill my parents and choose a bride, then I could serve him as his prince, I have accepted, and as for my bride, I have chosen you, Starfire, Good for you," he said the last part in a harsh whisper.

I whimpered.

"Wouldn't you like to be princess of the Church of Anguish?" Morgan asked me.

"No," I said in a feeble squeak.

"Well, you cannot when your heart is bound to another, it is against our church, but in no way does our sacred writings say that I cannot kill the person who already holds it," Morgan was half talking to me and half to himself.

The thing he had just said gave me the courage to stand.

I ran to Morgan.

"No! You can't kill Robin! Not Robin! Please I'll do anything," I clutched Morgan's arm,

"Do not touch me!" Morgan hit me hard, so hard I was thrown across the church floor.

"Please don't kill Robin," I pleaded.

"I must, Starfire, if I want to marry you." He said.

"No," I breathed.

The next thing I felt was a sharp strike across my cheek, followed by a blow to the head, I could not see, the already dark church room, turned darker still, and I fell into the black.

Robin's Point Of View 

Despite my efforts, my search was unsuccessful. I didn't want to go back to that tower, god help me, Starfire, I wanted to look more, but I was cold, wet, hurt and tired. I needed to throw up and collapse someplace soft, but I did not, the pain I suffered when I ran into the tower in hope you had returned when in fact, you hadn't, was unbearable, I would have rather took twelve knives to the chest.

"Robin," I heard Raven calling my name, but I couldn't hear properly, my ears were ringing too.

"Uh-huh?" I said, using as little words as possible.

"There's a transmission for you," she said, I jumped up at the hope of it being Starfire, but Raven's tone of voice told me otherwise.

I opened the transmission. It was a very dark blurred picture, but we sat down and watched.

I could make out that it was a boy, a dark, messy boy, around our age, maybe a small bit older, he didn't talk for a while. But then he spoke, his voice was cold and sharp, just like the ice on our window.

"Hello, I suspect you are Robin, Hello Robin, I suppose you have been up all night looking for her, haven't you? Well, here's the thing, forget all about her, forget her and don't look for her, and she won't be hurt. Do not worry, she's okay, she's here with me. We will be married shortly, but I want you to forget it. But of course, if you are in love, you won't be able to forget it. So I suggest you fall out of love, if you and her ever have any contact again, I will destroy you both, you got me? Goodbye, Robin." The transmission went blank.

"Woah," Beast By said.

I couldn't breathe. Who the hell was this guy?

"What was that?" I asked, I still didn't understand what had just been said.

"That was harsh." Cyborg said.

"What are we going to do?" I said helplessly, I didn't think I would ever cry, but I was now close.

"I know where that is." Raven's sentence was like music to lift my heart.

"Where? Where is it Raven?" I asked her.

"The church of Anguish. It is a close religion to the church of blood, the ones who worship my father, Trigon, but these people might serve the sixth demon of hell, Anguish, my father is the eighth demon, it's right across town if I remember rightly," she said.

"Of course! It was into witchcraft, so they shut it all down, right?" Cyborg said.

"But this guy must be using it to practise the religion of Anguish." I said, catching on.

"How are we going to go? He said that he'd kill her." Beast Boy said.

I didn't think of that. I was stuck. I was sure I was going to die.

"We'll have to think of something." Raven said.

"Now, Raven! Think now!" I shouted.

"Robin, calm down. We'll get her back, we need to be logical here." She said.

I sighed. I needed to get to that church now.

"I can't calm down Raven. The love of my life is trapped in some demon church going to be married to this devil man and I'm supposed to calm down?" I said. I was so worked up, I didn't realise I'd just confessed my deepest secret to them.

Everyone went silent. Then Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged a glance then started to laugh. Raven didn't say anything. I knew it.

"Raven!" I shouted, "I did not give you permission to read my book!" I shouted

"I didn't read you book, you _mind _I figured it out, it was so obvious," she said.

I didn't want to carry on this argument, I was too dejected, and maybe, maybe this was my heart breaking.

"We need to save Star, now!" I shouted.

"Robin, how can we do that? We don't have a plan." Raven said.

"We'll just have to go there, we have to, now, I need Starfire, Raven, I need to see her to be able to breathe." I said, despairingly.

"I think if we go, we might be able to kick his ass," Beast Boy agreed.

"You never know, he's dealing with the devil's magic Robin, we can never be sure," raven said.

"He might snap her neck on the spot the moment he sees us, we need to do this cautiously." Cyborg said.

"Don't say that Cyborg." I warned, I didn't want the image of this guy breaking Starfire's neck in my mind; it would make me cross the line.

"If we sneak attack, Beast Boy can get her out of there while we hit this guy," Raven started.

We had a plan in motion.


	7. Perfidy

Review Thanks

Cruel Vindictive Scars - Thankies! That's sweet of you sister

Ldy-FloR- Thanks, it was in teh spur of the moment... hehe

bbslilangel - Thnaks for the long review! You admire my story? Wow! That's so sweet! Thanks very mnuch, that's nice to know!

Angelina Johnson - salutes you Thanks!

Jadedea - Thankies, i shall, me is having fun! I am glad you love it!

Robin and Star Fan - Hehe, yup, he's a pig, i didn't describe his looks did i? Hmmm goes deep into thought

teen-cremosia-titan - Thanks! A new reviewer! Yay! Will do!

I Love you all! So here it is chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Perfidy

_Starfire's Point Of View_

I woke up, there was burning in the air. I was chained up to the wall, in a black and red gown. I was overcome with dizziness. There was no body around. Morgan wasn't there, I was completely alone. And I didn't like it.

I coughed. What had he done to me? There were bruises and scrapes all over my body. I was gagged and was sure he must've beaten me badly.

The chains around my arms were chunky and tight. What was I supposed to do? I had to warn everybody. I had to get out, before Morgan found me awake.

There was no way.

A starbolt could work.

But how could I use a starbolt.

"Feel the righteous fury my darling. Think about you, and your loved ones, peace and fighting for what's right. Confidence. Believe in yourself. Believe." My mother's words echoed through my head.

Believe in Yourself.

Believe.

Righteous Fury.

Fight for what's right Starfire.

Your Freedom.

Believe.

Please Work. I pleaded silently to myself. Please, Please work.

Believe!

That was it, a few green sparks flew from my bruised clenched fist.

Again!

Believe!

You can Do It!

Fight For what's right.

Believe!

The chains fell to the ground. It clattered loudly. I had to get out there fast. I could already hear Morgan's footsteps on the ground.

Quickly I produced another starbolt on the locked door. It opened. I couldn't believe it opened. I dived to my freedom, ripping the beautiful gown that I was wearing. But that was it. I was free. I ran. I was getting used to running.

It was one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen in my life. Titans Tower had never looked so attracting. My stamina increased, I was going to see Robin. Robin. It was like an electricity volt down my spine. My feet rose off the ground for a brief second. I yelped. I had just nearly flown! Flew! Me! This was amazing.

Robin. He was my happy thought. That's what I had to do, think of him, not about what he think of me!

And I soured. Right through the top of the tower. And I landed with the grace I had before. Everything was resuming proper shape.

I walked into the main room. Everybody turned silent and looked at me.

I breathed in, and started to say hello.

Robin stood up heatedly and ran towards me.

"S…Star?" He asked.

"Yes Robin, it's me," I said.

He smiled and opened his arms in attempt to embrace me, but he stopped.

But then I started to scream; the black shadows loomed around me.

"You should have took the dress off, doll," I heard Morgan say.

The shadows pulled me in, I could feel my body been ripped in two.

"No!" I heard Robin's shouts, his hand reached out for mine

"I won't lose her again." He shouted, struggling through the shadows that surrounded me.

I screamed again, and tried to grab his hand, our fingertips were so close, but then, I was gone. I lost myself all over again.

I awakened to a blue sky. I realised I was high above the ground. I couldn't turn, I would fall off the edge, as, I wasn't in my beautiful room of Titans Tower. I wasn't in the darkness of Morgan's church. I was _on top_ of the church. And it was high. Very, very high.

"Starfire," it was a voice. A male. The same one I met in the alley the night beforehand.

"You have committed Perfidy. You have betrayed me." Morgan said.

"Starfire, you aren't fit to be the princess of Anguish, and you have to die. It is unfortunate, but necessary, you cannot tell my secrets, and you cannot marry me, Starfire?" he said.

I stood, ready for what he was going to offer, even though my small body was weak, I was not going to let Morgan steal away my life. Not him. Not Yet.

"Watch your step."

He pushed me.

By the throat he grabbed me and threw me off the roof of the building.

I couldn't even scream.

Fly!

Fly!

But there were no happy thoughts. I was going to die. No happy thoughts.

Goodbye Robin.

I closed my eyes tight, ready for the end.

It never came.

Instead of the impact of the hard concrete, I felt two arms.

Somebody had caught me.


	8. Not Enough Time

Chapter 8 – Not Enough Time Starfire's Point Of View 

The arms I fell into quickly set me straight and hugged me tight.

They were the arms of my Robin.

I couldn't help but smile at his face I had missed.

He brushed my hair across my face so delicately and looked straight into my eyes.

"I thought I almost lost you," he whispered, holding me close.

"I wouldn't have got the chance to tell you," he said softly.

I didn't understand his last sentence, at the point of asking him what he meant by that, my eye contact was broken by the sinister figure on the roof.

Morgan.

He looked into my eyes, his face burning a rage I had never seen, and the darkness of his form vanished into the background as he walked away.

This was it.

The End.

It was over.

I cried then, I cried tears of joy and sadness at the same time. Robin was there by my side though; ready to wipe away all my tears.

And he did, and by the end of it, he kissed me, it was long and passionate, and I almost stopped breathing, the impulse of us wrapped together, locked lips, kissing the day away was breathtaking, but we had to stop sometime.

We didn't say a word to each other. He just took my hand and interlocked it with his. We sat on his motorcycle and rode off into the sun.

I had been shunned from the light for so long.

My friends waited for my return, I greeted each of them with an embrace.

Maybe there couldn't be a happier girl than me. The sun shone down on my day, and I felt as though I could fly forever.

But a black cloud imposes all sunny days.

Each and every one.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The five of us sat in contentment, watching the television as usual. There was no word about what had happened that night. It was the same as usual, only, this time, Robin was holding my hand. He and I had walked into the tower with hands locked, I had the intention of putting it down once we arrived inside, but that intention escaped me shortly and we hadn't let go.

As usual, we went up to our bedrooms to sleep, but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I became frightened. I was alone. Suddenly, the darkness swept over me, I turned on the light. There was nothing as I had suspected, but still, there was something that didn't feel right. I tried to sleep, but my fear of having a nightmare kept me awake. The fear of dreaming burning and smoke, chains and darkness. That fear wouldn't go away, no matter how much I wished it would.

The tiredness soon got the better of me. And just as my world was turning to nothingness, there was a large flutter of wings and a startling cry of a bird, I sat up shaking, I could feel my heart beating heavily and fast.

Then my window shattered into a thousand pieces as I was thrown out of the bed and onto the floor, lifting my head, there was only one sight in front of me.

"Morgan…" I whispered.

"Starfire!" Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy ran into my room.

I jumped up next to them.

We faced each other, Morgan and the five us, the intensity was electrifying.

"What do you want?" Robin asked him.

"I need to kill you all," Morgan said casually, hopping into my bedroom floor.

"And why, pray do tell, is that?" Raven asked, pulling up her navy hood.

"You know about my cult now. All of you. If you tell my secrets to anyone, the police will take me down, and I won't let that happen, not after all this work I've put myself through." Morgan said sinisterly.

We stared at him; ready for whatever he was about to throw our way.

"Al Fronds de Denila Ron Mitre!" he screamed throwing a ball of black lightning in our direction, immediately we dodged it, but it shot a hole right through Titans Tower.

Morgan simply smiled.

"Titans, move!" Robin shouted, and we ran for it.

We hid in the broom cupboard, and looked at each other.

"This guy is dealing with the dark arts. We need a plan." Robin said.

"I agree." I said.

"We have a secret weapon," Raven said.

We all looked at her, confused.

"Like...?" Beast Boy asked.

"Me," Raven said.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Well, I know what magic he is dealing with, dark. When Malchior taught me all those spells, I remember one; it was to overthrow the dark arts. But, I need to look it up, the spell book should be in my room," she explained.

"Fine," Robin said, "we need to but Raven some time," he explained.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, you two taken the east side of the tower, Star, we're taking the west, when you find him, hit him with everything you've got, and Raven, you need to get to your room and find that spell as quick as you can." Robin explained.

So we ran in our different directions.

We only had to pray we had enough time.


	9. The Sinister Game

Chapter 9 – The Sinister Game Morgan's point of view 

They ran. I knew they would, they didn't have the power to overthrow Anguish. Well, more excuse to crush them.

I waited a few moments before I walked after them, walking quietly; I snuck around the corners, until I saw two of them, the green one and the robot.

"There he is!" the green one shouted, and he morphed into a giant gorilla. I smiled. This was too easy.

I put up my hand and picked him up using my extrasensory perception. He switched back into a human.

"Dude what are you," he started but then he started to yell, I closed my fingers, this was obviously causing him pain.

Good.

I enjoy pain.

"Stop!" the robot cried running over to me in attempt to stop me.

How pathetic.

I simply held up my other hand.

I laughed.

They both withered in pain as I clenched my hands into fists.

They were as good as dead, so I flung them over the side. They crashed through the walls of the tower they lived in.

If my spell didn't hurt them, the impact of hitting the water would. It's not like they could fly. Gorilla boy and the robot were dead.

I put my hands down to rest. This was fun. I continued to walk until I heard mumbling. I snuck my head around the door. The other girl was sitting surrounded by books, flipping the pages psychotically, and chucking them to one side when she had looked. She was clearly looking for something.

I walked behind her.

She whipped around.

"Hello," I smiled.

"Get away from me." She said, narrowing her eyes.

I tutted. "Now now, I'm only here to play," I laughed.

She immediately struck me with her black magic.

I sneered. She was merely an amateur.

"Is that all you've got, doll?" I asked her.

"Don't call me doll!" she shouted, and flew into the air.

This girl wasn't the only one who could fly.

"So, what you going to do?" I asked her.

"Hendrix Smitz de Honoria fal…" she was saying the curse. She had to be stopped.

And she was.

I quickly made a huge ball of black lightning; she fell to the floor unconsciously.

That was simple.

Three down, only the lovebirds to go.

I turned and walked out of the room. Where were they?

"Hey!" it was the boy. He chucked something at me. I looked at it piercingly, it stopped in front of my forehead, I quickly whipped my neck and it flipped back in his direction.

He dived out of the way.

As did she.

Her.

She looked so beautiful.

But still, her heart belonged to another.

Him.

I twisted my finger in a circle, the ground on which he stood crumbled beneath him. He fell.

"Robin!" she shouted and turned to fly down the hole to save him.

That couldn't happen.

I raised a hand and she jerked back.

As much as I didn't want to hurt her, I still did. I liked hurting people. I was a sick person, but that didn't stop me.

I pulled her back to me and grabbed her.

She put up her hand in attempt to shoot me, but nothing came from her hand, I chuckled.

"Not working Starfire?" I asked her.

She let out a small tear.

"So, your boyfriend is gone and I've killed all your friends, what are you going to do?" I spat in her face.

She cried more.

"I have something planned for you Starfire, so, no more running."


	10. Summon

Review Thanks!

Princess Starfire Of Tameran Thank you! I love your fan fictions! Darn it! Did I do that? I shall correct it! Adios!

Jadedea Thankies!

TitanStarfire 100 Will do! Thanks!

TeenTitens Go I'm glad you loved it! pride

robin and starfire fan Will do!

Jackalobe Wow! I LOVE YOU! You are my new faithful reviewer person! Thankies so much! I'm so happy you think it's near perfect! Nobody's ever told me that before! Thank you! I liked your little skit!

lil' LIK Star I hope they have enough time too! Seriously, I don't know where i am going with this!

Kage no ni yoru I shall put the fluffiness! But at the moment I'm concerned with pur ACTION!

Ldy-FloR Thankies faithfulreviewer! It's like yourread mymind

xxPerfectionistxx Will do! I'm having fun!

Chapter 9 – The Summon

_Anguish's point of view_

The cloud of mist was in front of me; I could see Morgan and the girl. I had just seen him brutally murder the girl's entire friends and use his dark magic blessing. Yes, this boy was indeed the true prince of Anguish.

I watched him as his hand clenched tightly around her throat, his eyes piercing, I could almost see the fire burning, his grip tightened.

"What are you going to do to me?" she choked.

"That would spoil the surprise, doll," he snarled.

I waited gripping the edge of my throne, I looked out the window, and the sight I had craved came to my attention, the wheels of fate started to turn in tune, my public turned from their chambers and looked to the sky. The raised their hands in turn, the wheels span harder and further.

"Underina Underina Underina!" the boy had started the summoning chant; I smiled, my citizens cheered.

"Anguish will turn our world to dark! Underina Underina! Yo so la falls! Underina! World to dark, dark to shadow, shadow to torture, torture to ultimate anguish! Underina!" he screamed.

The wheels span and span, the red smoke drifted around my body, by bones lifted and rotated, my eyes took their terrifying glow.

The prince had summoned the master.

The world would come to anguish and the most terrible fate.

The wheels were in position.

I left to the prince, to discover the fate.

…………………………………………………………………………

Starfire's point of view 

Morgan stood before me, whispering words that I could not understand. He laughed as red smoke began to fill the room.

There was silence then a large hand went through the floor of which we were standing.

I screamed.

The hand belonged to a demon, a large demon whose eyes glowed darker than night. He stretched full length and roared, so loud and frightening. I screamed again as the beast picked his bones and picked up Morgan in his right hand.

Morgan laughed.

"Good Morgan," the demon said in a thunderous voice.

"You have successfully called upon the master of Anguish, now this world will come to ultimate pain, my prince, what do we do with the girl?" he asked Morgan.

"I say, we kill her," Morgan laughed looking into my eyes with such hatred and danger.

I yelped, there was no hope in this. The world would come to permanent shadow, and it was my entire fault.

The demon extended his arm and grabbed me.

He looked at me closely, and started to crush me in his palm.

I screamed, but it was no use, he was killing me.

"Stop!" I heard the voice, it was Robin,

"Leave her alone!" he cried.

"What shall we do with the boy, prince?" Anguish turned to Morgan.

"Let me kill the boy, master," Morgan laughed.

"No!" I screamed.

But it was too late; Morgan flew to the ground and to Robin.

I watched, trapped inside Anguish's hand, he watched his prince use the dark spells on Robin with such satisfaction on his face.

Morgan was too strong for Robin, but he gave it every last piece of strength he could.

We were both going to die.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven flew through the ceiling.

Morgan just laughed again.

"Come back for more, doll? I defeated you once, I'll do it again!" He shot at Raven with black lightning.

She dodged, but it was too close.

"Robin, try and fight this guy, I'll deal with the demon," she shouted at Robin,

Robin nodded and continued to fight Morgan.

Raven came near me.

"Starfire, I'm going to get you out!" she shouted.

"Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" she screamed, putting all of her strength into her blow, it hit the demon, who dropped me, but it could not hurt him, defeat him, not at all.

"Starfire, Robin's dealing with Morgan, I'll deal with this demon, you have to find the book, the spell is ready, it's the open book on the floor, you have to hurry and get to it, once you find it, say the spell written there, quickly," she shouted.

She didn't have to tell me twice, I picked myself up and ran.

Raven's room was covered with spell books, but as she had said, it was there, in the middle, the final thing that we had to use on the church of Anguish.

"Hendrix Smitz de Honoria fal dia, morgonna an del opertino sne rite, once gordhunga off se la minnio as a torra al phec!" I screamed.

Morgan stopped and Anguish stopped, they didn't realise what I had just said, but they knew, Anguish roared.

But then he looked at Morgan; they were both still there, it hadn't worked.

Morgan started to laugh; I looked at Raven, who also looked shocked.

But then, the room began to fill with red smoke.

"No!" anguish cried, but it worked, he was being swept away by the curse, the air turned heavy and I couldn't move, but the demon was swept away, he was being absorbed into the mist and he disappeared. Morgan screamed, he dropped to the floor in pain and agony, he lay as still, the demon disappeared.

The air became steady.

I breathed in and fell to the ground.

It was over. All over.

I ran over to Morgan who lay still on the floor.

I checked his pulse. He was dead.

"May you be free from the sufferings of the evil on your soul, Morgan, rest in peace," I whispered.

Robin came behind me and took me in his arms, where I let all emotion let go and I started weeping.

Raven landed next to us, we all stood battered and broken.

But we had won.


	11. The Aftermath

Chapter 10 – The Aftermath One Year Later 

Robin opened his curtains, the soft Early December sun poured into his room, the first snow lay as a crystal sheet across the gardens of Titans Tower, he smiled.

He turned to put on his silken gloves, but not before looking at the scar that was a pink dash across his arm. Yes, even a year later the cut had not faded away, he had expected it wouldn't. Even so, he had wanted it to stay there. Not as the mark of the battles they had come through last year, not as a mark of betrayal and hurt, but as a mark of truth. A mark of hope. A mark of love. True, whenever he looked at the scar, it reminded him of suffering, but through that suffering, there was a sweet pang of courage and victory. But, as Starfire had told him many times.

"Don't look at it as a emblem of hate and wickedness, think about the true mark of that scar, it was the finding of our love. It was the battle we'd overcome."

He pulled on the glove.

"Robin?" Starfire's head popped around his door.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to face her.

"You're awake, I was wondering if you'd seen the snow," she said, almost blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I saw it," he said.

"Do you want to go out and see it?" she asked.

He walked towards her and kissed her forehead lightly. He grabbed her hand.

"Sure," he smiled.

Then, the snow melted. And the first primroses of spring began to bloom. It would be a good year, they were sure of that.

And they would try and get through it. Together. Stronger. Without fail.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

And that's it! I'd like to thank all my reviewers for sticking through it, you guys rock! I'd like to think of writing a sequel to this, but I'm not sure. If you've any ideas or requests, you can find my e-mail on my page. Thanks again.

SHD


End file.
